<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirting the Flirt by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743342">Flirting the Flirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Survivor (US TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst is there just gotta squint hard enough to see it, Bisexuality, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Freedom, Jealousy, Multi, Rough Kissing, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F, Topping the Top, do not like it, do not read, obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Survivor Micronesia was over. Natalie struggled keeping her feelings down for the winner of the current season. Parvati Shallow. When Amanda catches on between the sexual tension brewing between the two,how will things go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parvati Shallow/Amanda Kimmel, Parvati Shallow/Amanda Kimmel/Natalie Bolton, Parvati Shallow/Natalie Bolton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirting the Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientaltype/gifts">sentientaltype</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by all at once (you're all i want) by sentientaltype. I was rather intrigued at how well this person wrote a fic about my favorite winner and survivor paired with a lower but respectful favorite winner of mine. I hope you enjoy this first chapter,I hate that it's coming out of the blue but oh well XD. Still new to the fanfiction and writing community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was just looking and staring. That was all i was doing. Just looking and staring at the amazon,the queen,my queen who won 3 months ago sitting on Amanda's lap giggling away any problems with the girl. That damn giggle and toothy smile,the passion and lust buried inside her never ending charmful eyes. I saw Parvati Shallow as a girl who uses every moment given to her to flirt with anything that's breathing.</p><p>"Hey Natalie!" Parvati hollered out to me,I was too deep in thought about her I didn't even realize the attention that was suddenly on me. I snapped out of it when I felt her magical palm make contact on my thigh jolting me and making me really meet her eyes who I was so lost in moments ago.</p><p>"Huh? Sorry what?" I blinked a few seconds and Parvati &amp; Amanda just laughed their asses at my dumbfounded expression. "What's so damn funny bitches?" I took a sip of my tequila and got comfortable on Parvati's purple couch that captured her scent perfectly.</p><p>"You just zoning out on Parv is hilarious to witness." Amanda spoke for Parvati who just kept giggling at Natalie. Natalie didn't mind or was offended by the slightest. She just loved the attention and made sure to take advantage of it so it would never fade.</p><p>"Keep laughing. You'll be really laughing if I remind you who won Fans vs Favorites Amanda." And that's when the laughing stopped,for a long while at least. What was the most difficult in the moment was watching Parvati shoot daggers into my eyes. I simply looked down to avoid contact and gulped down all the tequila in my glass with one go. </p><p>The tension and silence lasted a good 10 seconds before my queen sliced it. "So Natalie how's Alexis been. Haven't heard of her much in a few weeks and she stopped visiting." Natalie appreciated it that Parvati broke the tension for the sake of continuing further laughs and giggles in the future. It wasn't the first time Amanda annoyed me,her not showing enough gratitude with the queen on her lap pissed me off.</p><p>"She has been okay just staying away for her boyfriend's sake. Nothing against you just scared his protective ass." Parvati shot a curious look at Natalie who raised her eyebrows smirking at her. Amanda could see the exchange and not wanted to be left out spoke up clearing her throat before.</p><p>"I think It's nice just wish we could see her that's all. It's no so hard to visit every now and than just saying." Amanda scoffed and Parvati nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah I mean i personally get it. My ex used to be clingy and hog me all day not letting me hang out with my girlfriends but that's sorta why i left with him. Just want some fucking space. That too much to ask for?"</p><p>It was never enough. Natalie understood and just loved her queen more than ever for her confidence. She had so much respect and desire to be in her proximity,one of her girlfriend's after just being a fan on her now much more. She just wish she had the courage to tell her how much she meant to her. How much she changed her damn difficult life and how she brought a lot of friends in her life. How Cirie is like a damn mother to her now. She never had any of that care before.</p><p>After it was time to leave my queen, Amanda had already left her not hesitating to push her off her lap,hug her and leave like she was a normal person. Fuck that. I was gonna do her better. I almost lost it when she bent over in front of me to grab wine glasses me and Amanda so selfishly left. I had no problem sneaking a glance at her lower body but curse her tight dress for hugging her curves not letting my eyes be blessed in whatever lingerie she was currently in. "Thanks for having me over Parv."</p><p>Parvati quickly turned her neck back to catch Natalie gawking pervertedly. "Oh it's nothing B." Natalie felt fear when their eyes made contact for a few seconds before she stood back up and walked into the kitchen. "I just wanted to have something nice before my day got shitty since I have so much work to do. Just because you have so much money doesn't mean you can stop working." </p><p>That was the cold truth,we still had to be slaves to this cruel and dark world. Only difference was I had a beaming light that burned my retness every glance I took at her. My beautiful queen. My feet were just being smart walking for me in the kitchen. "I'll try getting in touch with Alexis to see if she's down seeing you again." I smiled at Parvati who was rinsing the wine glasses. </p><p>She turned but didn't smile and it's rare in Parvati's case to see her NOT smiling right in front of you in a normal conversation. For awhile now since having James and Ozzy tear in her on Day 39 in Survivor,I witnessed her mask being down. "Thanks. I'd like having her here with us and Amanda." My heart thumped at the quiet whispering tone of her voice. It didn't have that seductive undertone but rather weakness that made Natalie clench her thighs and try her hardest to not bite her damn lip and take her right here,right now.</p><p>No I was smarter than that,way smarter than my horniness or lust anticipate me to be. I wasn't gay but not straight either. I was just in love with Parvati. Madly,obsessively and crazily in love with Parvati fucking Shallow. </p><p>Nothing stopped me from hugging her in this moment. I wrapped my arms behind her waist and pulled myself closer to her back,pressing every organ,piece of fabric and flesh against her. I could swear she let out a silent moan of need and that would not surprise me. One flirt to another,we both need this hug even without proper context of what both are starving for. It was hunger. A bad hunger that could kill us at any moment.</p><p>"Natalie." Was all Parvati could get out and she didn't care in the moment at how breathless she sounded from the passionate hug Natalie gave her from behind. She tilted her head up to see her superfan and searching for her. Natalie was necked down above her looking into her soul. They were both staring each other down,Parvati could guess Natalie had a crush on her straight after her jury question but would never guess it was so serious. She was always teasing and flirting but never this. Never being this close,never staying after like this. She would just give her a nice squeeze before strutting out. Her fine ass was still here and for whatever reason. Parvati was liking it.</p><p>Until..."Stop. Just let me go B." Natalie was upset by the suddenness,she was finally having a individual moment with her queen and it was thwarted by her. Natalie had to listen to her queen for now at least. </p><p>"Sorry I just thought...I just thought you needed it P. Sorry for jumping to conclusions." Parvati put her mask back on and turned around slapping her arm giggling.</p><p>"Don't be Nat. I'm all good just have a lot of shit to do,okay? Don't sweat it." Natalie nodded entranced at how perfect she slipped back into the Parvati she fell in love with. "I'll see you,Amanda and hopefully Alexis tomorrow. Who else is gonna show up? James?" They both laughed and exchanged a friendlier hug to each other once they pulled Natalie stopped smiling which made Parvati furrow her eyebrows.</p><p>"Bye Parvati." I was walking to her door but was stopped by a palm on my shoulder. Works like a charm,might as well still be Survivor.</p><p>"Wait Nat." Obviously this was a game for Natalie,she just needed to be the one winning it. The devious smile that stared into the abyss of her carpet door was enough motivation for her to get what she wanted. Her queen. Parvati Shallow only needed to belong to one person and that wasn't going to be Amanda. That was going to be me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>